Embodiments are directed to a modular apparatus and method for compacting trash.
In prior apparatuses for compacting trash, the trash is compacted within a bin that is also used for collection of the compacted trash. Typically, trash would be placed in the compaction bin, a compaction cycle would compact the trash in the compaction bin, and the steps of placing trash into the compaction bin and compacting the trash may be repeated any number of times until the compaction bin becomes full.
Removing the compacted trash from the compaction bin may be very difficult or cumbersome for several reasons. The compaction bin may not be located in a convenient location, so accessing the compaction bin to remove the compacted trash may be difficult. In addition, the compacted trash may be very dense and heavy, making lifting the compacted trash out of the compaction bin difficult. Furthermore, the compacted trash may be tightly packed into the compaction bin such that the compaction bin tends to hold the compacted trash in place by a combination of friction and pressure between the compacted trash and the side walls of the compaction bin. As a result, a user attempting to empty the compaction bin may find lifting the compacted trash out of the compaction bin difficult.
Additionally, because of the combination of the friction and pressure making removal of the compacted trash difficult, conventional trash liners may easily tear if used in the conventional trash compactor. Consequently, a heavy duty trash liner having a high tensile strength capable of withstanding extraordinary forces may be required. These heavy duty trash liners may be significantly more expensive than the conventional trash liners.
Another problem with prior apparatuses for compacting trash relates to how their cost and efficiency scale with capacity. If a larger capacity of the trash compactor is desired in order to reduce the frequency with which the trash compactor must be emptied, the compaction bin may need to be made larger. Consequently, associated mechanical equipment which compacts the trash in the compaction bin, for example the compaction actuator, must also be made larger. These enlargements increase the weight and cost of the trash compactor. Furthermore, these enlargements would result in a larger and heavier quantity of compacted trash that needs to be removed from the trash compactor. Thus, the problems related to pressure and frictional forces between the compacted trash and the sides of the compaction bin increase as the capacity of the trash compactor is increased.